


Black Squadron

by Azalea_Scroggs, lenquo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Life on a Ship, Lots of Flying, Podfic, Space Battles, TIE pilot Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea_Scroggs/pseuds/Azalea_Scroggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenquo/pseuds/lenquo
Summary: When Luke Lars, a gifted young pilot recently graduated from the Imperial Academy, is assigned to Darth Vader's personal TIE fighter squadron, it is a dream come true: ever since he was a child, the young man's one aspiration has been to fly. But life on a Star Destroyer is not all the bliss he thought it would be. Between falling in with his squad mates and figuring where his loyalties lie, Luke has his work cut out for him. Especially with the Dark Lord of the Sith holding him under such close scrutiny...





	Black Squadron




End file.
